FMA Idol
by AVTRKATARA
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist cast competes on American Idol!
1. Chapter 1

**FMA Idol-Chapter 1- Sign ups**

Ryan Seacrest is standing in front of Central Head Quarters. Ryan: "Let's start here." He walks into the first room he sees with a cameraman trailing behind him. Ryan: "Hello sir. I'm looking for people who will compete in a national singing competition on a show called American Idol. Would you like to sign up?" The camera turns to show Maes Hughes. Hughes: "Sure! And I know a lot more people that I can sign up!" Hughes looks at the camera and asks, "Is this live?" Ryan: "Yes." Hughes: "Perfect!" He pulls a picture of who else but his daughter Elysia. "Hello world! This is my adorable angel of a daughter Elysia! Isn't she just the cutest thing in the world? Huh? HUH!" Ryan: "Um...yeah. Just sign up everyone and come to Los Angeles tomorrow with a song ready, bye!" Ryan quickly runs out of the room.

Ed, Al, Winry, Riza, Alex, and Roy are sitting in Roy's office bored. Hughes runs into Roy's office. Hughes: "Roy, I have great news!" Roy: "If it's another picture of your daughter," fingers ready to snap, "you're charcoal." Hughes: "Even better! I signed all of us up to be contestants on a show called American Idol! And the auditions are tomorrow! Be ready with a song, bye!" Hughes left the room. Al: "That could be fun, Brother! What do you think Winry?" Winry: "I think it's a great idea, huh Ed?" Ed: "No." Winry: "Ed?" Ed: "Wha-AHH!" Ed turned and found a wrench in his face. "Ow... Winry!" Winry: "You're coming Ed, so suck it up!" Ed glared at Winry. Alex: "I think it will be a spectacular event!" Riza: "It wouldn't hurt to try it." Roy: "Then we're going."

Ryan: "We need just one more person to sign up." Camera-guy: "What about those three?" The camera-guy pointed to Lust, Envy, and Gluttony standing in a dark alley. Ryan: "Ok." He came over to them and asked, "Any of you want to be rich and famous singing stars?" Lust: "Not interested." Gluttony: "Can I eat them Lust?" Ryan and the camera-guy backed up a little. Envy: "I'll do it then." Ryan: "Great. Just come to Los Angeles tomorrow. Have a song ready." Gluttony: "Can I eat them_ now _Lust?" Ryan and the camera-guy ran away.


	2. Ed's Audition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, American Idol, or Ed (at least no yet…) but I do own this crazy idea.

Chapter 2: Ed's Audition

Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, Alex, Maes, and Gracia got off the train and stood in front of the convention center where the auditions are being held.

Ed: "Let's go." The group entered the building.

Envy, Lust and Gluttony arrived in front of the convention center and went inside.

Lust: "There must be something horrid in there." She was acknowledging the door that crying people, angry, swearing people, and some happy jumping people were coming out of.

Gluttony: "Can I eat them Lust?" He is eyeing the people around him.

Lust: "No, Gluttony. I let you have three before we came here."

Envy: "Well, look who came out to play. It's the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and his military posse." Lust and Gluttony looked and saw Ed, Al, and the gang.

Ed heard someone say 'pipsqueak' and a vein bulged on his head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, THEY CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" he shouted at no one in particular.

A door opened and someone said "Next," and Ed went inside grumbling angrily. He saw a table at the side of the room with three people sitting at it, two men, and a woman.

"Excuse me, young man? No children in the audition room." One man said.

Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WAS GOING TO BE SQUASHED BY A TREE BUT WAS SQUASHED BY A TWIG INSTEAD!"

"I didn't say anything like that!" the man said.

"You were the one making all that racket, dawg?" the other man said. (Guess who?)

Ed: "DON'T CALL ME A DOG!"

"Excuse me, Edward?" the woman said looking at the audition paper, "You need to calm down and go on with your audition."

Ed: "Fine."

"So _you're _Edward. I wasn't expecting you to be so short." The first man said.

Ed's eyes went dark and he balled his hands into fists. He slowly advanced towards the judges table and….

**This is a test of the emergency broadcast system. We are sorry for the inconvenience. **


	3. Ed's audition part 2

**I do not own FMA or AI**

Ryan quickly ran into the audition room.

"Ryan, tell everyone that auditions are postponed until tomorrow." Paula said.

"Alright." Ryan said, surveying the scene before him. Ed was struggling against a bodyguard while Simon was getting up from his beating. "So you finally got what was coming to you, eh Simon?" Ryan walked out the door.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen! There has been a slight accident so auditions will be postponed until tomorrow. We are very sorry for the inconvenience."

Back in the audition room, the struggling midget had calmed down and was released from the bodyguard's grasp.

Simon got back into his seat and said, "Look, if you promise not to do that again, we will let you audition right now."

Edward thought for a moment. 'Sounds like Equivalent Exchange.' "Deal."

"Go ahead then." Simon said.

Ed took a breath and began to sing:

"_Ready, steady, can't hold me back._

_Ready, steady, give me good luck._

_Ready, steady, never look back._

_Let's get started- READY STEADY GO!_

Back outside, the group was ready to see someone dragging Ed out – maybe. Winry jumped up from her seat.

"That's it! I'm getting him out!" She started towards the door to the audition room. "Winry, wait!" Al yelled following her.

Hughes spoke up. "Do you guys want to see-"

"NO MORE PICTURES!"

Al caught up to Winry at the door. She had her head against the door, listening.

"He's singing? I thought auditions were over until tomorrow!" Winry looked at Ryan.

"I guess they made a deal or something. It was pretty ugly when I went in." Ryan said.

"So what was the accident about?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure. Simon was on the ground and that little guy was being restrained. I'm surprised they didn't kick him out then."

"Well, Randy yes or no?"

"It was different, I'll give you that. I say yes."

"Paula?"

"It would be nice to have some diversity on the show. I say yes."

"Edward, do you know where you are? This is _American_ Idol, not Tokyo Idol. I don't think you belong here." Simon said. "I don't want to say this but you made it. You're through to the next round."

"So I just take that paper with me?" Ed asked.

"Yes. We'll see you next week."

Al and Winry backed away from the door as Ed came out.

"What did you do!" they exclaimed.

"They had me sing a song. They liked it and they'll see me next week."

"Not that! He said there was an accident and that auditions were postponed. What happened?" Winry said.

"That Simon guy called me small." Ed mumbled.

The three friends rejoined the group and headed back to their hotel for the night. Meanwhile, the homunculi were up to other things….


End file.
